As If To Waltz
by Shibby-One
Summary: He asked if she could teach him to waltz, and she did. DxSOneshot


I got this idea while watching _Anastasia_ last night at one. What a fantastic movie that is! Anyway, random random idea/oneshot thing. This also stemmed from a drawing I did (or tried to do, anyway) of them waltzing in mid-air. Why? Because I can. I don't own DP, but I wish I did sometimes.

**Shibby**

* * *

**As If To Waltz  
**

* * *

He was late. 

Sam tilted her head gently to the left in the mirror, her soft black locks framing her round face. The few wisps of moonlight that could sneak into the room from behind the curtain fell on her slim figure as she turned off her lamp next to her bureau.

The room fell to dark shadows and deep colors, her already darkly decorated room falling into the nighttime darkness. Only the moonlight lit her room.

"Oh, where _is_ he?" Sam muttered to herself. It was past midnight, and she had to get _some_ sleep tonight. She sat down on her bed, pulling her boots on over her calves.

Why was she _doing _this? All parts of her brain were screaming at her, telling her to stop and think about this. She was helping him win over another girl!

But at the same time, her heart stood firmly in its belief that, if she really did… love him, she would do what's best for him, to make him happy.

Even if that meant another girl.

"Sam!" a voice hissed, and Sam spun around, trying to see where the source of the voice was.

"Danny? Are you invisible?" she whispered, outstretching her arms. Danny materialized before her, his ethereal glow lighting up the room. He landed without a sound on her hardwood floor and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late," he whispered. He gestured for her to come over to him. She went over, putting her arm around his waist. He laid his arm around her shoulders, and she suddenly felt that familiar, tingling sensation as her feet disappeared from her sight.

The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air, as weightless and carefree as the spirit beside her.

"Okay, here's a good spot," Danny said, lowering down on the roof of a tall building in downtown Amity Park. The duo landed gently, Danny quickly transforming back into his human self so his glow wouldn't be noticed in the dead of night.

Sam walked to the edges of the building, looking down at the few cars and people that were out at this hour. Most buildings were dark and closed, and beyond the limits of downtown, residential homes were dark and quiet as everyone slept.

She turned and looked up at the moon, not quite full, but almost there. It shone down on them, casting a haunting glow over them.

"Are you ready, Danny?" Sam asked, walking over to him. Danny unzipped the jacket he was wearing and tossed it aside, breathing slowly.

"Yep." Sam positioned herself before him, smiling up at him. He hadn't grown that much, but she still found it funny she had to look _up_ at him.

His sky blue eyes seemed to twinkle as the moonlight hit them, and he smiled, brushing his long hair out of his face. Sam felt as if she couldn't move for a moment.

_Okay, get your act together. Cut this crap out. _

"Okay, so what you do is you bow first," Sam said, taking a step back.

"Bow?"

"Yes, to ask a lady to dance, you bow," Sam said, holding out her hand. "Do it!"

"Alright, alright," Danny said, holding up his hands defensively. "Like this?" He positioned his right arm across his stomach and his left across the small of his back, and he bowed from the waist, his hair falling into his eyes again. Sam's heartbeat quickened and she felt a blush heat on her cheeks.

"Yes, that's good," she said, nearly squeaking. "And if she accepts, she'll curtsey." Sam did so, taking the ends of her short skirt in her hands and doing an elegant curtsey.

"Wow, Sam, how'd you know how to do that?" he asked. Sam straightened up.

"My parents are people of 'high society' – they forced me into propriety classes and dance lessons," she said, stepping up to Danny. She took his left hand in her right, and placed his right hand on her waist. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and came up close to him – so close that their noses almost touched.

"Is this necessary?" Danny asked. Sam avoided his eyes.

"To do it correctly, yes," she replied. She took a deep breath. "Now, to do it traditionally, you have to lead. The man always leads. Take a step back and I'll take a step forward… okay…"

Danny's movements were jerky at best, since he wasn't very sure of which direction he was supposed to go in.

"Danny, stop for a second," Sam said. She began leading the waltz instead. "Like this – see what I'm doing?" She led him gracefully, as if she had been doing it her entire life.

A cool breeze blew at them, and Sam stopped, taking it as a cosmic hint to give Danny a turn.

At first, his movements were still jerky, but soon Danny fell into a rhythm, and he began to gracefully lead her all around the roof, their movements smooth and elegant.

Soon, Danny began to get into it with more energy, their bodies almost beginning to sway as the motions became more sweeping and wide, like angel wings unfurling into the night air.

"Wow, Danny, you're a natural," Sam breathed, glad it was dark out so he couldn't see her burning face.

"Okay, let's try from the beginning then," he said, stepping back from her. He folded his arms and bowed gracefully, and Sam curtseyed in response.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" he said with a fake British accent.

"You may," Sam replied, extending her hand. Danny took it and, in one graceful movement, was right against her, his hand on her waist.

At first the movements were small, Danny concentrating on his beginning movements. But soon enough he eased into it, and they began their angel waltz again, their movements fluid and open.

Danny released her and she twirled out, her short hair spinning out and being whipped against the sides of her face as he pulled her back in. He began incorporating other movements into it as well, still leading her around the roof.

"This is so fun," Sam said, smiling at him. Danny laughed.

"I hope… I hope Valerie is as good at waltzing as you," he said to her, almost hesitantly.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, her voice with less excitement. "I guess so."

Suddenly, Danny pulled her in close, right against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, and feel just how quickly it was beating. She could see the sweat sliding down his face and neck and his fast breathing, since they'd been doing some very rigorous movements for a long time now.

The moon still reflected its silver light over them, and Sam felt as if the entire world had stopped at that moment. Danny laid his hand over the small of her back and brought her into smaller movements, her face very close to his. He gave her a calm smile, looking right at her. Sam was mesmerized by his face, unable to break away from his gaze. She felt like she was trapped in by his captivating eyes.

"I-I can't believe you caught onto this so quickly," Sam murmured, stumbling over her words.

"Well, my mom tried to teach me to waltz awhile back," Danny confessed. "So I know all these little tricks and things – it was the initial waltzing part I couldn't get down. She always had to lead."

"I'm sure that was rather awkward," Sam admitted, and they both laughed.

"Well, she tried," Danny replied. Their movements were slower now, and Sam felt as if she were in a literal heaven.

"Ready Sam?" he whispered to her, Sam staring at him in confusion.

"Ready for – whoooooooooa!" Sam said as Danny dipped her low to the ground. He leaned down with her, his face right in front of hers.

Slowly he brought her back up, and they stood still for a moment, lost in each other's faces.

Danny took her hand and began leading her around again, this time only focusing on her.

"Maybe we should stop," Sam said softly.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because… we should get home and rest. I mean, you have that party tomorrow night and…" she trailed off. "You'll need to rest those legs so you can waltz like this then."

"Maybe," he said, slowing down. "Sam… do you know what tomorrow night is?"

"A party?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, yes," Danny admitted. "It is. It's a party that Valerie was invited to by her cousin – some kind of 18th-century costume party. But… do you know what it _isn't?_"

"…I… I don't know," Sam said, her left hand still on his shoulder, her right still locked in his. "What is it not?"

"It's not a date," he said softly. She didn't show it on her face, but her heart began speeding up.

_What?_

"She wanted to invite a _friend_ whom she knew would enjoy something like that," Danny continued. "That's why she invited me – she knew she could have a good time with another person who would, too. But it isn't a date."

"But then – why did you want to me teach you to waltz at midnight?" Sam asked, confusion creeping into her voice. Danny closed his eyes and stepped closer to her. He let go of her right hand and slid his left around her back to join the other one, pulling her right against his chest. Her face burned with a blush, her heart beating so fast she wasn't sure if it was beating at all.

He opened his eyes and looked at her gently.

"Because I wanted to be with you."

Sam stared at him, her mouth slightly open in shock. What? He wanted to be with her? That's why he arranged this so neatly, planning to meet at midnight to teach him to properly waltz the night before?

Sam placed her hands on his chest, still looking up at him.

"Danny, I…" she trailed off, unable to form the words. She swallowed and tried again, but still the words wouldn't come. Danny placed his finger over her lips, quieting her.

"Is this what you wanted to say?" he asked, and as suddenly as he had learned to dance, he leaned in and placed his lips on hers, closing his eyes and hugging her tightly.

When he pulled away from her, she stared back at him, and gently put her hand to her lips.

"How long…?" she began, but Danny smiled.

"I don't know," he said. "I didn't know what was happening to me, but it took me a really long time to realize that I wanted to be with you _differently_ than what we've done in the past." She smiled, unable to contain her excitement.

"Sam, I don't know if I can say 'I love you' yet," he admitted, "but I feel like everyday I just… fall harder and harder for you."

"I know the feeling," she said, and launched onto him, turning her head and kissing him deeply. Danny closed his eyes and spun around with her in his arms, kissing her back.

"You might now know yet," Sam whispered when they broke apart, placing one of her hands on his cheeks, "but I do... And I know that I love you."

* * *


End file.
